The Dragon King
by Wolf5
Summary: Not P-13 yet, but haey its only the first Chapter, Hitomi and Van are finally together, but somthing in the back of Van's mind keeps coming back


The Dragon King

_Ch.1_

            Hitomi stared up at the dark stormy skies of Gaea, in here arms wrapped in blankets was a small infant boy, maybe around 3 or 5.  He clutched Hitomi tightly not wanting to be left alone. Around them a pillar of light had appeared, Hitomi pushed the boys raven bangs away from his face reveling a pair of gorgeous dark green eyes. 

            "Shhh…" she said trying to quiet the boy crys for her to stay. "Mommy has to go."

            "But mummy…I love you please don't go…I don't want you to go." The little boy rubbed his eyes as tears ran down his cheek. Hitomi couldn't be strong any longer she hugged he son tighter.

            "Esca mommy loves you more than anything," she cried as the light pulled her into the sky. Then she was gone; suddenly the heavens opened allowing the rain to finally fall. Esca looked around him, his tears mixing with the rain as he began screaming for his mom. Then a flap of wings and a mighty shriek interrupted his cries, and they swooped down a picked him up.

13 years later….

            Van woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest it was the third time this week he's had that dream. He breathed deeply trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. He glanced down to his left where Hitomi slept, he'd never tell Hitomi his dream, the dreams started last week, the week after he finally married Hitomi, after finding his appointed bride was a fake. He started to get under control as he watched her sleep, he still didn't know how it happened, but it had she had come back; problem was his son, Lacorl, was theirs together. Which he felt a strong pang of guilt each time his son enter the room, he cleared his head of thoughts, when Hitomi stir. Her eyes opened delicately, and she smiled to find Van's Ruby eyes watching her. 

            "Good morning sleepy head." He said kissing her forehead. Hitomi smiled and rubbed her eyes, and stretched. 

            "Oh!" she yawned, " I slept great." She smiled kissing Van's lips. "you?" Van was about to answer when a loud voice caused them both to jump. 

            "Lord Van, Lady Hitomi, come quickly Lacorl has captured a spy in the forest." A soldier banged loudly on the door. Van's eyes changed, from soft to hard glazed over look, He quickly dressed into his formal clothes, and opened the door, gesturing the soldier to lead the way, and blowing a kiss to Hitomi he disappeared. 

            Van followed the soldier into the throne room were Van quickly sat down, and waited for the arrival of the prisoner. He didn't have to wait long he could hear a struggle out in the hall, then the throne room doors were thrown open by five of his guards struggling with a young man no younger than 17 years old, trailing them was a very smug Lacorl, his flaming red hair was matted due to sweat, and his blue eyes shined with spite, Van watched him walk towards him, but then his attention turn back to the boy as he saw the boy throw off two of his guards then kick the last three off. Van stood a gripped his sword ready for him to attack. He looked around and seeing himself surrounded he remained standing and didn't move. Van took this moment to look him over; he was poorly dressed, with tattered pants, and no shirt. He wore a shoulder Armour guard with a deep Blue cape flowing from it. His hair was raven black like Van's and had dark green eyes, he was tall and seemed to be in perfect condition, and now doubt he was strong, Van thought as he watched his guards stay relatively close, yet far enough so not to get hit.

            "Who is he Lacorl?" Van said addressing his son sternly. Lacorl was about to answer when the boy spoke.

            " Why are you asking him? " Van's eyes darted back to the boy, their eyes locked, stern blue with intense green. The boy was tense he could tell by how his body shook from standing so stiffly. He smiled and sat down, he may not have like the boy as a spy but as a person, he was rather intriguing. 

            "Okay then, give us your name." Van said sitting taller in on his throne. The boy relaxed his stance, and eyed Van before speaking.

" Esca," he said then smiled, "but my mother called me Escaflowne Van de Dragon or the Dragon King." Van smiled, and chuckled at the boy's display of boldness.

 From his position Lacorl sensed a feeling of respect passing from his father to Esca. "This so called King of the Dragons here was found sneaking around in the woods." Van glanced at his son, and then back to the boy, who was glaring in Lacorl's direction. 

"The forest is my country," He growled angrily. " You were trespassing on my land without an authorized arrangement or agreement." 

"And you are the king of the forest?" Van asked puzzled by what Esca had, and also interested in what he had to say.

"Yes." Esca began, but Lacorl interjected that this was a waste of time.

"Silent!" Van said sternly his voice rising to a dangerous level. Lacorl bowed his head, but continued to grumble. 

"Continue." 

" Yes I am their King, yet I do not rule people at this point in time sir, I rule the forest that the dragons dwell in, for I control them. Control is not a good word it's more like I rule them like you would your kingdom. We have been protecting this country for almost ten years from surprised attacks by countries while you were still rebuilding."  Esca finished, and made clear that Van was in his debt. 

"Your judgment Lord."  One of the guards asked ready to capture him again.

"It seems to me that we are in his debt, Van." A voice said. Van turned his head towards the voice to find Hitomi had been listening from the stairs the entire time. 

Unlike what Esca had done when he first was introduced to Van, Esca bowed and showed great more deal of respect for the Queen than a King. He would not even raise his head to look at her till she was settled and comfortable. 

" Feel we at lest owe him his freedom," Hitomi settling in next to Van. Esca's eyes glanced up to make sure she was settled then lifted his head, " thank you for your kindness Miss. Um." 

"Just call me Hitomi." Hitomi said standing again, "We'll have an escort take you home." Van glanced at Hitomi. 

How smiled at him, " Are you sure we can let him go." He whispered. Hitomi nodded "I'll escort him myself Van that's how much I trust him." She whispered back.

"But you just meet him." Van said taken aback.

"He had a chance to kill you yet he didn't take it." Hitomi replied.

From the floor Esca was starting to feel uncomfortable, he hated being stuck in the same place for a period of time, he felt as if the walls where slowly moving in on him, closing all around him. He shifted his weight to his other foot, and watched as Hitomi whispered things to Van.

"If its all right with you Miss. Hitomi I would rather ride alone." He said he needed to get out of here. 

Hitomi stopped arguing with Van, a turned back to Esca, " Alright you can use one of our horses then." she said smiling. Esca nodded as he looked at the guards and was lead to the stables, by three of them. 

Once Lacorl knew Esca was out of earshot he approached his father, angrily he bit his tongue holding back the things he really wanted to say. " Why did you let him go father he's a spy." Lacorl said icily.

Van acknowledged his son with and impatience glance, " He is nothing but a boy with a dream. He's most likely poor and…"

            "I doubt someone poor could have something like this in their position." Lacorl said trying to keep his anger in check. He removed a sword that was far too large for him to handle for Lacorl was on the shorter side of average height. The handle was would have looked breakable if it wasn't for the paint that was revealing a smooth black surface. 

            Van looked up at his son, "You stole this from him?" Lacorl nodded, and handed the sword to Van, "Give it to him at once!" Lacorl was taken aback by the outburst.

            "I can't believe after what I showed you, your not just a little bit curious." He shouted.  Van's eyes and nose flared angrily, as he stood, he began screaming at his son. Hitomi, was almost not surprised by the out burst, as she watched it unfold, soon the yelling crossing between father and son, changed from the event at hand, to how Van didn't care, than to Van and Lacorl's mother. Hitomi stared at her feet, as Lacorl thrust his finger in her direction, yelling through as Hitomi saw it tears, about how she had turned Van against his mother. Then it happened Van's hand rose high in the air, and came down making a smack that echoed through the throne room. 

            "Van!" Hitomi exclaimed, as she saw the throbbing red mark across Lacorl's face. Lacorl's eyes widened with pain, shock, and anger, as he glared at his father out of the corner of his eye. 

            Van stood there breathing hard and his anger quickly wearing off as he quickly realized what he had just done, he had just hit his son in front of 20 or so, soldiers who know knew of the tension between them, and as Van watched Lacorl descend the steps, and out the door, he could already see the dividing of his soldiers, ones who 's loyal to him, and those loyal only to his son.

Author's notes: Hey everyone, I really hoped you liked chapter one! Please review, and be nice my first story, and I hope it was good enough. And if anyone has any ideas as to how things should go email me or just put it in a review.  ^_^, bye  


End file.
